cirquedusoleilfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel
''Rebel ''was a free seasonal Cirque du Soleil: Events + Experiences special event for Andorra la Vella, Andorra. It is the seventh show in the annual Scalada Series. Unlike the previous year's show Diva which explored great female pop stars,https://www.caldea.com/blog/diva-cirque-soleil-andorra/?lang=en Rebel pays tribute to the great male pop stars in music. The soundtrack inspired by the theme of love (one of the most explored themes in music).https://events.cirquedusoleil.com/andorra.html Rebel premiered in Andorra La Vella, AD on June 29, 2019 with the final show was on June 27, 2019. The story of Rebel follow's a young man's journey into the late night that is full of surprising encounters.https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/rebel Set and Technical Information Set Designer Simon Guilbault played with volumes and perspectives to create a thoroughly modern scenic environment that takes spectators from one place to another, from nightfall to the break of day. Pure lines and curves flow in graphic patterns that keep the focus and magnify the artists on stage.https://visitandorra.com/en/rebelbycirquedusoleil/stagedesign/ For the lighting of the show, lighting designer Erwann Bernard used moving lights, spotlights, neon, projectors, TV screens, and a DEL-clad star-studded sky were used to give the mood of Rebel. Costume Design Inspired by the world of tattoos, costume designer Nicolas Vaudelet wanted to blend high fashion with streetwear while blurring the lines of male and female forms. The costumes were highly textured, shimmering trompe-l’oeil creations inspired by the classics of high fashion create a retro-romantic rockstar look for Rebel. Music The musical director Jean-Phi Goncalves chose 12 musical icons to be remixed and reworked for the show. Cover versions of Bob Dylan, Cole Portor, Jimi Hendrix, George Michael, Pharrell Williams, Stromae, Charles Aznavour, Leonard Cohen, Marc Anthony, and Elvis Presley were featured in Rebel. * "Vivir Mi Vida" by Marc Anthony * "Tous Les Mêmes" by Stromae * "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Heartbreak Hotel" by Elvis Presley * "No Woman No Cry" by Bob Marley * "Everything's Going To Be Alight" by Bob Marley * "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong * "Dance Me To The End of Love" by Leonard Cohen * "Blowin' In The Wind" by Bob Dylan * "Faith" by George Michael * "I've Got You Under My Skin" by Cole Porter * "Loving You" by Johnny Halladay * "Happy" by Pharrell Williams Acts |-|Current Acts= * Vivir Mi Vida ( Russian Swing / Sway Poles ): The company dances to "Vivir Mi Vida" by Marc Anthony while performing on a Russian Swing. * Tous Les Mêmes ( Aerial Hoop ): A drag queen flies across the stage using aerial straps while performing to "Tous Les Mêmes" by Stromae. * Purple Haze ( Lion Dance / Aerial Silk ): Zebras perform a lion dance on stage while a performer does an aerial silk act to "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience. The young man falls in love with the performer. * Tattoo ( Interlude ): After witnessing the girl he loves, the young man gets a tattoo of her name on his arm. * Heartbreak Hotel ( Aerial Silk ): Feeling sad since the one he loves has left, the young man performs an aerial silk act. * No Woman No Cry / Everything's Going Be Alright ( Parade ): The young man gets over his lover as a marching band comes from the bleachers performing "No Woman No Cry" and "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" by Bob Marley. * Contemporary Dance A group of performers dancers to three singers. * What a Wonderful World ( Roller Skating ) The young man witnesses a wedding where the coupler performs a rollerskating routine. * Tattoos Two ( Interlude ): After the wedding, the young man gets another tattoo. * Blowin' In The Wind ( Pole Dancing / Bungee ): An artist performs a pole dancing routine. * Contemporary Dance: The young man performs a contemporary dance with a girl. * I've Got You Under My Skin ( Singing ): After finding his love, the young man celebrates with the band who sings "I've Got You Under My Skin" by Cole Porter. * Faith: A group of motorcyclists performs in a Globe of Death to the song "Faith" by George Michael. * Happy ( Finale ) ''': The group takes a bow to the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. |-|Acts In Rotation= * '''Tous Les Mêmes ( Flying Man ) One of the sailors performs on a Cyr Wheel. * Globe of Death * Pole Dancing * Gallery Promotional Rebelposter.jpg rebelposter2.jpg rebelposter3.jpg rebelposter4.jpg rebelposter5.jpg Performance rebelEvent1.jpg rebelEvent2.jpg rebelEvent3.jpg rebelEvent4.jpg rebelEvent5.jpg rebelEvent6.jpg Videos Rebel Andorra - ESP Rebel Andorra by Cirque du Soleil References External Links Official Site Andorra's Official Site Event + Experiences Sute on Scalada Category:Scalada Serie [[Category:Events Category:Events + Experiences